oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
James Ernest
James Ernest #8 term congressman, 9 term Senator #CEO, House Whip for Dems, October 1 to October 9 #Federalist Vet, held nearly 10 positions of leadership. including Senate Leader Dec.10-Dec.15 #Fed Vice Chair Dec.25th-Dec.28th, 2019 #Fed Chair Dec.29th, 2019- ____,2020 #Secretary of State Dec.21st to Dec.29th #Vice President Dec.29th-Jan.5th Power 9 James Ernest is a Power Politician, considered a member of the "New Wave" of Players, and was Main Antagonist of Power 9, and partly Power 10. He served 8 House Terms, and 7 Senate Terms, since August. He was AG Nominee 4 times, failing each time. He was Adviser to Person Man, for 2 terms, and carried out the "War on Poverty". He authored 6 Income Bills, of which 3 drastically changed the budget. He eventually left Dems in mid Sept. To DSA, run by Person Man. He was his VC, and organized the party, with Person, and also Influential in in its end, to transition to Federaliste Party. He was close to Party Chair RFK, and was his adviser for a while. He added the term limits idea to Fed Constituion, a lasting effect. Power 10 ventually, his mentor Ted Kennedy, called him back, Ernest left to Dems, where he spent 1 Term as Senate Minority Whip, and briefly Majority Whip. Fed up of Dems tricks and outdated Merit System, he successfully asked Chan to delete his account, and became a Federalist as William Rentes. He earned trust, was AA Head and as Fed Justice Secretary too. He fought RFK for The Council, which he was elected to later on. He was briefly absent, and he made a 5 member party briefly, only to join Feds. RFK and him reconciled, and he ran Radio Hamilton, which introduced the element of "newscasting" and "journalism" into Power. He served as a top man, and had the best runner up showing for VC ELECTION. Sick and tired, realizing RFK had rigged election process, he went to Dems as a safehouse, and met his 3rd Mentor, Georgina. They made Grand Ole Party, which eventually had 16 members, serving as VC of the strongest third party in Power 10. He merged Grand Ole with Feds, and carried out alliance with Republicans, Nullifers, PSL, and Liberal. He became Senate Minority Leader on Dec 2nd. On Dec.20th, he became Secretary of State of the United States. After 15 Senate and House Terms, holding Leadership ranks in at least 5 parties, he became a cabinet member, holding 131 National Influence, and something he got the hang of in the end: trust. He became one of the most active US Secreatry of States, and achieved Bipartisanship Alliances with the Republicans and PSL (in official format), and began a formation of reform. By the end of Power 10, not only was he the Vice Chair of the Federalist Party, he was Vice President of the United States, and went on to serve as Treasury Secretary, Homeland Secretary too. Power 11 When he returned, he helped reignite the Federalist Party as Transition Officer, and ran as Chair, and was elected in a 5 way race. __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cock